


流星雨（Meteor Shower）

by GloriaIveris



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Arcadian days, First Time, M/M, blurred boundaries become clear
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaIveris/pseuds/GloriaIveris
Summary: Sebastian turned me, damp and still wet from my bath, to face myself in the mirror. His angelic face glanced over my naked shoulder.我刚刚从浴缸里出来，浑身仍然湿透着，Sebastian让我转过去面对镜子里的自己。 他天使般的脸庞越过我裸露的肩膀看过去。





	流星雨（Meteor Shower）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meteor showers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458222) by [eyeslikerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikerain/pseuds/eyeslikerain). 



“看这儿。 往镜子里看看。”

我刚刚从浴缸里出来，浑身仍然湿透着，Sebastian让我转过去面对镜子里的自己。 他天使般的脸庞越过我裸露的肩膀看过去。他洗澡后一直在穿衣服，在我出来之前只堪堪穿上了他的睡衣裤。 他站在我身后，用双手抚平我的脊背，手指轻轻地贴在我的皮肤上，低声说道：  
“你不必去Ashmolean博物馆*，或是罗马。 如果你想看到真正的美丽，就看看这里。”

我咽了口唾沫，抓紧了围在腰上的毛巾。 我们曾谈过我希望有朝一日会看到的雕像，它定义了美，什么是跨越时代的美。 而且，像往常一样，Sebastian似乎又一次用他引人入胜的简单哲学回答了问题。

我们的眼神在半空中相遇。我想转过身去看着他，而不是间接地从镜子里，但他环着我，轻声说：“现在看看这个。”他抚摸着我脖子的一侧，慢慢地向上移动他的手指，直到我抬起头来，感到自己在他的动作下无比脆弱。他的动作在触及我下巴时改变，转而滑到我的胸口，从那里向我的肩膀上画了一条线，然后在另一侧重复。

“完美的比例。”

我勾起嘴角。成为别人的关注点让我感到有些不自在，但我还是希望他继续下去。

他摊平了手在我的胃部徘徊，在那里停顿了一会，从我的肋骨转折，又回到中间。他的手随着我的呼吸起伏着——我看到这轻微的动作，并感觉自己与他紧密地联结在一起。我们的目光再一次在镜中相遇，对这未知的亲密关系的突然出现而感到惊讶。

“而这仅仅只是你的上肢，天啊！”他带着些得意地笑，退出两步，开始了和他没有穿上的上衣的角力。

 

-

第二天早上，我们都有些宿醉。 虽然不是最糟的那种宿醉，但毕竟不是个愉快的开始。 早餐后，我们决定循序渐进，在露台上的藤椅上休息一会儿。 Sebastian抓着报纸躺在躺椅上，但很快他把它折叠着放在肚子上，闭上了双眼向后躺去。 他许久没有移动，似乎睡着了。 这样休息时，他看起来无辜而惊人的美丽。 我静静地站起身来，穿过敞开的大门走进花园，在我的新画上进展了一些。 

在完成一部分油画并清洗完刷子之后，我继续勾画下一部分的轮廓，以我的素描本作为参考，然后我听到后面有细碎的走路声。 Sebastian出现了，略显得有些凌乱，像崭新的一天一样闪闪发光，带着极致的吸引力。

“你好，我亲爱的。”他走到我面前，将他带着睡意的温暖的脸颊凑向我的。 

“睡得够吗？”我问道。

“嗯，大概吧。”他靠在一根罗马柱上，懒洋洋地交叉着双腿。 “你的画进展怎么样？”

“别动！”我要求道。 他惊讶地看着我。

“你能这样保持几分钟吗？ 我想把你画进这幅画里。”

“我？ 为什么？”

“因为——你在我心中代表着Brideshead。没缘由地。你属于这里。所以你属于这幅画。”

“我不属于这里。 这只是我家人住的地方。”

我不太明白他为什么总是要强调这个区别，但我试图劝说他：“就这样站着，如果可以的话。 你做得棒极了。”

 

我倾身亲吻他的脸颊。 当我在空中送给他另一个吻时，他扬起了一只眉毛，露出平时他那种阳光灿烂的笑容。 我再次转向墙壁，寥寥几笔迅速捕捉到他轻松的姿势，非常清楚站立不动并不是他最自然的状态。 果然，他很快就表现出不耐烦的迹象，并开始询问他还要在这样一个晴朗的夏日被困在室内多久。 我觉得在他内心深处，他还是很高兴能在画中占有一席之地，并使我的目光里只有他。 我完成了画，但仍想要恶意地延长我观赏的乐趣：

“别动。 再等一分钟。”

“嗯，我很高兴我至少还比较舒服，不必为了你而不穿衣服地摆着奇怪的姿势。”

我们的目光再次相遇。 一道奇怪的刺痛悄悄地攀上了我的脊椎。 他凝视着我。

“我很乐意画一张你的裸体。以后某一天。”

 他扬起一只眉毛。

“但不是在这里。我的家人总会在最不方便的时候突然出现。”

“那就在牛津。”

我们互相看着对方，没有微笑，还相当沮丧。我们之间突然产生了一些紧张气息。尽管我们之间有着轻松，亲密的关系，但我从未感到如此胆大妄为。当我再开口时，我明白我确实已经超越了界限：“我很想画你——在凌乱的床上，蓬乱的头发。侧躺着。就像你晨起时那样。但不穿着任何衣服。在整晚欢爱后显得满足，容光焕发。”

随后的沉默仿佛是有形的。Sebastian可能离我只有一英尺，但我感觉到无形的绳子在我们之间伸长并结成一张网，就像一张由金色和阳光织成的网，我几乎就要向前走去抚触碰他。我担心刚刚是侮辱了他，但我停在了原处。他睁大了眼睛，双眸闪闪发亮，我几乎因为过于渴望他而要走向毁灭，也担心这会毁了一切。

他打破了沉默：

“呃，比我想象的更罪恶些。我现在可以抽一支烟吗？”

我点头。我的确侮辱了他。真该死。

但他又回来了，站在我旁边，看着那幅画。

“我得说，能你放在画里我感到很荣幸。我喜欢你看事物的视角。”

他吹出一口烟，以随意的口吻问道：“你有什么办法让我进入到你提及的那个状态吗？”

我猜现在是我睁大眼睛了。我掩饰着笑意，低声开口：“呃，事实上我有的。一个或两个。或者三个。”我补充道，开玩笑似的看着他。他也笑着。

“我可以用一下吗？”我示意着他的烟。他把它放在我的嘴唇边，我张开嘴，但在下一秒被一阵强烈的情绪淹没，我不记得下一步应该做什么。当我把香烟放在Julia的嘴里时，我感受到有奇怪的，微小的性的欲望在闪烁。当Sebastian把香烟放在我的嘴唇上时，没有任何东西让我得以对如此纯洁却肉欲的感情有所准备，如岩浆般的情感如巨浪一般在我的身体中冲刷而过。我眨了眨眼，试图闭上我的嘴巴，但Sebastian撤回了他的烟。他靠得很近，用一种刻意的低沉而嘶哑的声音问道：

“你忘记如何吸烟了？还是你仅仅想知道我把东西放进你的嘴里的感觉会是如何？“

“Sebastian！”我喘着气。 我一直认为他是相当天真无辜的。 他也正如我一直以为的那样。但当他假装像现在这样顽皮时，却是无比可爱的。

他带着些我喜欢的那种严肃意味地抿着嘴唇，匆匆把香烟掐灭。 他又抬头看着我，拿走了我手中的铅笔。 我仍然被从在我身上冲刷而过的欲望的浪潮所压制着。 突然间，昨天他洗澡后放在我腹部的手似乎在皮肤上灼烧起来。他拉起我的手指把我拉出房间，我任由他领着我走过那些令人迷惑的，长长的，昏暗的走廊，那些回荡着声音的大理石的大厅，爬上几层楼梯，然后是更多的走廊。

于是，我们成了恋人，在一个完美的夏日午后，在Brideshead我的玫瑰色的卧室里。 我们终于越过了那个长久以来模糊着边界的状态，坚定地栖息在现在的状态下——一个能够用实际的词语定义的状态。 在这个特别的下午，有一个“之前”和“之后”的分界线。

在这样一个一切都看起来时机成熟，毫无云雾遮掩的夏日，只有像Sebastian如此沉溺于夏天的灵魂才会使得出一重全新的亲密关系变得可能，在昭昭白日里，在果实尽数成熟的时节，说出关于“永远”的承诺。与此同时，我早已感受到了那种刺痛，因为我们清楚地知道，快乐将像夏天一样不可避免地结束。

**Author's Note:**

> Ashmolean:   
> Ashmolean Museum是位于牛津Beaumont Street上的一家艺术和古董博物馆。始于1683，是英格兰最早的一家相同类别的机构。


End file.
